A Dream Come True?
by AnimeCrazyGal
Summary: Tatsuha finally gets to meet his idol Ryuichi Sakuma. What will happen when these two meet? Will it be love at first sight? Or will they hate each other? Shonen Ai, Yaoi, TatsuhaRyuichi, ShuichiYuki
1. Tatsuha's Excitement

Disclaimer: I do not own any properties or rights to Gravitation or it's characters. No matter how much I wish Yuki was all mine. (Suddenly falls on floor whining) YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI! I want my Yuki!

**TATSUHA'S EXCITEMENT**

"Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi! Please?" yelled Tatsuha.

"No, I'm not going to give it to you it's my only copy," replied Shuichi.

"But, but I stood in line for two days to buy that music video of my Ryuichi and it sold out before I could buy it," whined Tatsuha. Tatsuha sat there on his brother's couch, trying to talk some reason into Shuichi.

"Just shut-up Tatsuha, I'm sick of your whining. Why don't you just ask sis if she can get it for you, instead of being so pathetic and begging Shuichi,"grumbled Yuki.

"No, No, NO! I wanted to do it all on my own." It's true he could have asked his older sister, since she's married to Tohma Seguchi, the keyboardist for Nittle Grasper, but he wanted to do this all on his own instead of running to his older sister or brother like he usually did.

"Why don't you just ask Ryuichi yourself?" Shuichi asked.

"You mean it? I can actually meet my honey Ryuichi!" screamed Tatsuha.

"I'll just ask Ryuichi if he'll meet with you, then you can ask him for the video."

Tatsuha stood up and ran toward Shuichi. "Shuichi! You're such a great friend," Tatsuha said grabbing Shuichi in a bear hug.

"Okay, that's enough, I'll call him later tonight and call you with his answer."

**Later that night**

"Hey, are you really going to set up my brother and Ryuichi?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea. Now Tatsuha will stop bugging me," answered Shuichi.

"Actually, this might be the best plan your idiot brain has come up with yet," Yuki said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if Tatsuha is occupied with Ryuichi it means he won't be stopping by here very often and being a nuisance. One idiot around here is enough. Plus him and Ryuichi are perfect for each other, their both complete idiots," Yuki replied laughing.

"Hey, that's not very nice, but you sort of do have a point."

"Yeah, that says much coming from another annoying idiot."

"Yuki you promised you wouldn't call me an idiot anymore."

"Alright, I'll be nice, just call Ryuichi already so we can go to bed."

Shuichi reached for the phone and dialed Ryuichi's number. "You've reached Ryu-chan and Kumagoro! Were not home right now so please leave us a message after the beep. BEEP!

"Hey, Ryui," Shuichi started getting cut off.

"Ha, Ha, Ha wrong beep, we got them Kumagoro. Hey what's up Shu-chan?" Ryuichi answered in his usual hyper voice.

"That was good Ryuichi, I should try that one sometime."

"So, what did you want Shuichi? Me and Kumagoro are getting ready for bed."

"I was wondering if you could do me a small favor," Shuichi pleaded.

"Sure anything for my favorite singer! What do you need?"

"I was wondering if Yuki's younger brother could hang out with you one of these days, he really wants to meet you."

"Sure! I'll take him to the zoo with me tomorrow, and we'll eat ice cream yum yum!"

"He's not that young Ryu, he's 18 not 8!" yelled Shuichi.

"Oh, well I'm still going to take him to the zoo, Kumagoro wants to go too!"

"Thank you so much Ryuichi! You don't know what this means to me and Tatsuha," Shuichi said thankfully.

"You're welcome Shuichi, goodnight!" Ryuichi yelled hanging up the phone.

"Well what did he say?" asked Yuki.

"He said he'd take Tatsuha to the zoo tomorrow," Shuichi answered.

"The zoo? Ryuichi does realize my brother is not a toddler?"

"Yes I told him, but I think Ryu's volunteering there and Tatsuha gets to help him out," Shuichi replied. "I don't think your brother will mind helping out as long as he gets to meet and spend time with Ryuichi."

"I hope those two together doesn't spell disaster," Yuki said closing his laptop and setting down his reading glasses. He stood up and stared at Shuichi. "That's enough talk about my dumb ass brother, lets go to bed Shuichi," Yuki said in a husky voice.

"Do you mean…?" Shuichi asked standing up excitedly.

"Exactly," Yuki said heading for the bedroom. It didn't take Shuichi more than a second to get the signal and follow Yuki.

**At that exact moment**

Tatsuha was anxiously waiting for Shuichi to phone him back. He was so excited knowing he might be able to meet _the _Ryuichi Sakuma. He sat on his bed staring at the phone wishing it to ring.

RING, RING, Tatsuha jumped up and grabbed for the phone. "So Shuichi when do I get to meet him, huh? Huh?" yelled Tatsuha anxiously.

"Ow, Tatsuha don't scream in my damn ear, it's your sister not Shindou, what's the matter?" Mika asked.

"Can't talk, waiting for an important call, bye big sis," Tatsuha said hanging up on his sister. Mika sat there for a second realizing the beeping in her ear was the dial tone. Her baby brother had just hung up on her! _What's up with him? _She thought. _I think I'm going to pay Eiri and Shuichi a little visit tomorrow, so I can get some answers from the source._

**The next morning**

Tatsuha suddenly awoke to a bright light coming in through the blinds in his bedroom. Realizing he must've fallen asleep, he immediately jumped out of bed. "Oh no I missed Shuichi's call!" Tatsuha screamed out loud, running towards the answering machine, to see if anyone had left a message. "BEEP, you have no messages."

"Damn you, you stupid machine," Tatsuha yelled picking up the answering machine and throwing it across the room. It landed against the wall with a thud and then a crash to the floor. _Maybe Ryuichi doesn't want to meet me, maybe he thinks I'm a loser because I'm so young or or…_Tatsuha thought collapsing onto the couch.

RING RING, RING RING, RING RING. Tatsuha sat up, vaguely realizing his phone was ringing, he reached for the phone much slower this time and answered in a sad low voice, "Yes, who is it?"

"Hey Tatsu-chan, it's Ryuichi! Are you ready to have a fun day with me and Kumagoro!"

"Ryu-Ryui-the real Ryuichi Sakuma!" Tatsuha said stuttering.

"I think I'm the real Ryuichi, right Kumagoro? Tatsuha meet me at the Tokyo Zoo in an hour, so we can hang out."

"Okay, thank you Ryuichi I'll see you in an hour!" Tatsuha stood up too fast to hang up the phone that he tripped over the phone cord and fell face first onto the ground knocking over the phone.

"I finally get to meet my god Ryuichi Sakuma," Tatsuha thought out loud staring at his favorite poster of Ryuichi hanging over his bed. _Okay, time to find something to wear. _A half an hour later he finally found an outfit to wear; his white tank top, leather jacket and blue jeans. He left the house and hopped onto his motorcycle and headed for the Tokyo Zoo. He slowed down for a red light and stopped, while waiting he was lost in thought. He couldn't wait to meet Ryuichi Sakuma; he'd been waiting for this day since he was 14; when he'd gone to his first concert. It had been for a friend's birthday party, to see Nittle Grasper. He'd heard their music on the radio and T.V. but hadn't thought much of it. The moment Ryuichi stepped on stage Tatsuha had been mesmerized. Ryuichi's voice had sent chills and sensations throughout his body, plus Ryuichi had looked gorgeous singing on stage with sweat dripping down his sleek body. Tatsuha didn't know what it had been, but from that day on he'd been obsessed and determined to meet Ryuichi Sakuma one day. And he couldn't believe that day had finally arrived. Tatsuha was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a loud honking noise from behind him. He looked up realizing the light had turned green. He stepped on the gas pedal and headed for the Tokyo Zoo. When he arrived Tatsuha looked around the entrance for Ryuichi, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Tatsuha started towards the information desk when suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbed him from behind and started dragging him behind a building.

**End chapter one**

A/N: **Oh no! What's happened to Tatsuha? Will he be all right?** **Find out in the next chapter!**

This is my first attempt at writing Fan fiction; I hope you liked the first chapter. Please Review and tell me what you thought, good news, bad news I don't mind, just tell me how it was! I'll try not to take too long to write and post the additional chapters to this story along with any other Fan fiction story I write. I get writers block very often so it might take me awhile. So don't hurt me if I take awhile, just bug me a whole lot to get it done.


	2. First Meeting

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, as Gobstopper asked me recently "you've also fallen into spring of drowned writers block?" And boy have I ever! I didn't just drown I sank! Damn you Ranma for knocking me into the spring! (I guess next time I shouldn't pull a Moose and I should be wearing my glasses huh?) As Gobstopper has said many times "Damn your blind without your glasses, your visions worse then mine!" Plus I've been so busy with work lately since our assistant manager left on two months leave, more hours a week to work! (More money for Anime though!) I've also been trying to find time to spend with my sweetheart Gobstopper. I mean we had to work on Valentines Day! (At least we got to work together so we saw each other for a little while; thank god we weren't too busy that day). So you can put some blame on him, since he keeps me up until about 3 in the morning every night! Not like that you perverts, we talk on the phone every night (though he does keep me up "like that" on the rare occasions we get to spend time together, we also get the chance to watch my anime, he hates it that I have more then he does!) (Starts to cry) I miss you Gobstopper! I've got two other stories posted and I'm stuck on chapter two for both of those too! Ah too many stories in my head! And just recently I got another Gravitation story idea I just had to write, I'm almost done with chapter one, plus I've got 5 other stories in my head, that I've started to write. I know I'm just making up excuses; the real reason is because I'm lazy! I love ya everybody!

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own any rights or properties to Gravitation or it's characters. But you can give me rights to Yuki anytime. I want my Yuki!

**FIRST MEETING**

"Hey let me go you jackass!" yelled Tatsuha struggling out of his captors grip.

"Settle down we're almost there, you wanted to meet Ryuichi right? Well I'm his bodyguard Yoshi."

Tatsuha turned around slowly and got an eyeful of Ryuichi's bodyguard; he was at least 6'4" and was very well built, wearing a black suit and tie. _What is it with bodyguards and secret agents always wearing black suits? No wonder everyone refers to them as the men in black, _thought Tatsuha. _This is one man in black I don't want to mess with._

"Here take this and change into it," Yoshi said handing him something brown and fuzzy.

"Uh, what's this?" Tatsuha asked staring at the thing in his hand.

"That's your costume, Ryuichi's already changed into his, he's dressed as a pink bunny and you're going to dress as a bear."

"Uh, why?"

"For two reasons, so Ryuichi won't be recognized and because he volunteered to entertain the kids in the zoo," Yoshi answered gesturing for Tatsuha to hurry and change. "Now no more questions. Hurry up and change your clothes, when your done meet me at the entrance."

Tatsuha turned and headed for the outside bathrooms thinking, _this better be worth looking like an idiot, and I better hurry that Yoshi character doesn't look like a patient guy. _Tatsuha changed into his costume as quickly as he could. When he was done he looked into the mirror and put on his bear nose and hood.

"God how ridiculous I look," Tatsuha groaned. _Well at least it's worth the humiliation if I get to meet Ryuichi, _Tatsuha thought happily.

He left the bathroom and headed towards the entrance to catch up with Yoshi, who just turned and headed into the park. Tatsuha got the sign he was supposed to follow him, so he did. The closer they the got the more nervous he was becoming. _I hope Ryuichi likes me. _All of a sudden he was ripped out of his thoughts when Yoshi stopped nearly causing Tatsuha to bump into him.

"Okay we're here, no calling Ryuichi by his first name. You'll refer to him as Kumagoro for security purposes. I'll be hanging around the area looking like a customer so come get me if you need me," Yoshi replied as he left.

"Yeah right, like no ones going to notice you in that obvious looking suit and standing there like a bodyguard," Tatsuha said under his breath.

Tatsuha spotted a group of kids circling an oversized pink bunny holding onto a bunch of helium balloons. _Okay this is it we can do this, _Tatsuha told himself. He started towards the group looking straight ahead, at that exact moment Ryuichi looked up and their eyes met. Ryuichi's dark blue eyes met with Tatsuha's dark eyes, he felt a spark or some sort of connection when they met.

_What was that just now? _Ryuichi asked himself. _This must be Tatsuha, he's got some gorgeous eyes I wonder what he looks like without that hood and mask on? What am I thinking! _Shaking his head Ryuichi tried putting that thought out of his head.

"Look everyone it's Mr. Bear, lets go and say hi," Ryuichi said getting back his bearings.

"Hi Mr. Bear!" yelled all the children.

"Uh, hello everyone," Tatsuha answered quietly.

"Come on over here, you can help me hand out these balloons to the children, then we can look at all of the animals!" Ryuichi said handing a handful of balloons to Tatsuha, their hands lightly brushed causing Ryuichi to jerk his hand back, as he did so one of the balloons escaped into the air. _What was that? I could have sworn I just felt some kind of spark, but that can't be right, _Ryuichi thought ignoring this feeling. Tatsuha grabbed the balloons from him and stood staring at him for a few moments. Ryuichi noticed and was starting to get irritated. They handed each child a balloon and headed towards the marine area of the park. They toured the park with children in tow for another two hours before heading back to the entrance to meet up with the children's parents.

"Say thank you children," parents told their children before they left.

"Thank you Kumagoro, Mr. Bear!" the children yelled as they left with their parents.

"Great job Tatsuha!" Ryuichi yelled.

"Thanks Ryuichi, I had fun."

"Call me Ryu, would it be all right if I called you Tatsu?"

"Sure! You can call me anything you want."

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Ryuichi asked.

"It doesn't matter anything you'd like to do, would be all right."

Ryuichi wished Tatsuha would make up his mind instead of relying on him to think of something. "How bout we take on a movie or something?"

"Cool, I know this really cool action movie we could see, that's if it's okay with you?"

"Sure, why not? Lets go find Yoshi and head to the nearest theater." Ryuichi pulled a cell phone from out of his costume and dialed a number. "Yoshi we're ready to leave meet us at the car in five minutes." He put the phone away and motioned for Tatsuha to follow him out of the zoo. "We'll change our clothes in the outside restrooms so we don't look like fools when we go into the movie. Lets go grab our clothes from Yoshi first."

"Sure." They headed for the car and met up with Yoshi who handed them their clothing, and then they headed towards the restroom to change. Ryuichi looked inside to see if anyone was in there, it was empty. Ryuichi started getting undressed he looked up to see Tatsuha staring at his naked chest.

"What the hell are you staring at!" he yelled getting pissed again.

"I-I'm sorry Sakuma sir, it's just… never mind," Tatsuha stuttered embarrassed for getting caught staring. He looked away and started getting undressed also. Tatsuha was so nervous he didn't bother looking at Ryuichi anymore and just concentrating on changing his own clothes, not noticing how Ryuichi was staring at him.

_I was right he does look pretty good out of that costume, even better without barely any clothes on. God! I've gotta stop thinking like this, I'm not averse to being attracted to men or woman but he's just a boy compared to me, _Ryuichi thought to himself worried a little about where his thoughts were leading.

"All right let's get going before the day's over." They back for the car, Ryuichi spoke with Yoshi before they left then they headed towards the local theater. When they arrived Tatsuha noticed the place looked nearly deserted.

"Uh, is this place even open? It doesn't look like anyone's here," Tatsuha said worriedly.

"Yes, I just had Yoshi call the theater before we arrived, I offered to donate them some money if I could rent out the theater for the day. So now we don't have to worry about any rabid fans ruining our movie."

_Great, I'm going to be alone with him in a dark room, as if I wasn't already nervous, _Tatsuha thought to himself.

"So which movie did you want to see Tatsu?" Ryu said using the nickname he'd given him early.

"How about that one," he said pointing towards a poster with a very scary looking creature on it. It gave Ryuichi the willies; he didn't care for scary movies very much.

"Sure, but I thought you wanted to see an action movie."

"I changed my mind when I saw the poster, it looks like an interesting movie." _Plus maybe I can get you to latch onto me in the scary scenes, _thought Tatsuha with a devilish smile. They headed to the ticket booth and got their tickets, then headed for the concession stand for some popcorn, candy and drinks. When the entered the theater Tatsuha chose the row in the back to sit, in a nice dark corner. They both sat down with their array of food and waited for the movie to start.

"If anything scares you Ryu you can go ahead and latch onto me, I'll protect you," Tatsuha whispered into his ear.

He sat there for a moment dazed, and then he shivered. _The way he just said my name and the feel of his breath in my ear gives me the chills. I'm finding myself attracted to him kind of chills, _Ryuichi thought starting to get a little nervous. The lights dimmed, the usual previews and the message to turn off your pagers and cell phones, etc. The beginning credits started rolling with an eerie music in the background. After a half an hour into the movie, he didn't mind it so much, the movie wasn't that scary or at least not yet anyways.The two main characters were hiding in a dark room trying to hide from the creatures that were after them. All of sudden from out of nowhere behind them one of the creature growled and attacked them. Ryu screamed at this and nearly jumped out of his seat, he grabbed for the nearest thing, which just happened to be Tatsuha.

Tatsuha's heart jumped when Ryu grabbed onto him. _This feels so nice; I wish I could hold him more often._ He resisted the urge to hold him closer and kiss him, instead he just lightly held him. They continued watching the movie quietly with his arms around Ryu's shoulders, every once in awhile he'd bury his head in his shoulder whenever there was a scary scene. Tatsuha wasn't complaining one bit about the contact; he rather enjoyed it very much and wished he could get even closer. _Hold onto your hormones buddy, I don't think Ryu would like it if you came onto him too strong, _Tatsuha's conscience said. _Since when do I have a conscience?_ He thought with an evil glint in his eyes as he looked towards Ryu, who was oblivious to Tatsuha's internal struggle. _He looks so cute huddled against me I just can't help myself. _All of a sudden he grabbed Ryuichi by the shoulders and kissed him right on the lips.

_What the fuck! _Ryu thought trying to struggle out of Tatsuha's grip. "Let go of me!" He finally screamed when his mouth was free. "Why the hell did you do that!" Ryu yelled looking at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry Ryu!" Tatsuha apologized. He shook his head, "No. I changed my mind, I'm not sorry that I kissed you, I've wanted to do that since I saw you today," Tatsuha said huskily once again trying to capture Ryu's lips.

"Stop it! I don't want you to kiss me! Stay the hell away from me, I don't ever want to see you again!" Ryuichi screamed as he left the movie theater to get away from Tatsuha.

_What am I going to do? Ryuichi doesn't want to see me ever again! Why the hell did I do that! _Tatsuha yelled to himself. _I guess it's time for me to call Eiri and beg him for a ride home. I can't call sis because she'd ask too many questions I don't want to answer. Now I just need to find a way to make Ryu talk to me again. Maybe Shuichi can help me! That's if he doesn't kill me when he finds out what I did to Ryuichi. Oh God what am I going to do?_

Looking from above God just smiled. "Tatsuha your going to have to get yourself out of this one, I can't always help you out with your problems. It's time for you to learn a lesson or two my dear monk," God said laughing righteously.

**End Chapter 2**

**Oh no Tatsuha's date with Ryuichi didn't go the way he planned! What's he going to do? Can he get Ryu to see him again let alone talk to him? Find out in the next chapter! Whenever I write it that is:P : )**

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this chapter is so short and boring! I just couldn't think of much to write. I'm also lazy I hate describing stuff, if you couldn't tell by how I skip over a lot of things. I'll try to get my other chapters out sooner and make them longer and more interesting, hopefully! I'll also try to finish the chapters for my other posted stories. Until next time! Please review!

**Extra authors note: If you also happen to like the manga series Hana-kimi you can find the story I've started in the Anime: Misc. section of the website.**


	3. Forgive me please?

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or properties to Gravitation! But I _do_ own every DVD (plus art box) plus the OVA and all 10 volumes of the Manga that have been released so far, plus tons of posters! I want more Yuki! Go buy Gravitation it rocks!

Warning: Mild swearing and sexual themes.

**And now a few thank you's to my fans!**

**Okamihanyou-lin: **Thanksfor giving me the idea to hear Ryu's thoughts on what happened to him with Tatsuha, when I thought about that, the idea for chapter three came into my head, so thanks Okamihanyou-lin!

**Spiritsflame: **God doesn't talk _to _him, he just responds to his unasked question. Tatsuha is a monk after all right? I completely forgot about his bike until you mentioned it, but what can I say I'm a blonde after all! (I'm not insulting blondes, I just have very many blonde moments) : P

**Trinnychan: **No Tatsuha grabs Ryu, it's just something he'd do right: )

**Kimika: **I'll try to update more often, hopefully!

**Insanechildfanfic, Lonely Moon, and Dancing Mistress: **Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!

**Inumoon3: **Thanks! I've wanted these two together too!

**Tatsuha:** Obviously you idiot, you wrote the story didn't you!

**AnimeCrazyGal**: (sniffles) You don't have to yell at me.

**Ryuichi: **There she goes again, she's almost as bad as Shuichi! Tatsuha lets go make out some more.

**Tatsuha: **Yippee! See you in a few hours crybaby!

**AnimeCrazyGal: **There always so mean to me! (Runs into bedroom sobbing) Gobstopper they're picking on me again!

Thanks everyone for the reviews hopefully I can keep up the good work. Virtual Pocky for everyone! Strawberry and chocolate pocky! Yum yum!

**FORGIVE ME, PLEASE?**

"I want you Ryuichi," Tatsuha said coming closer to him.

"What do you mean by want?" Ryu asked hesitantly backing himself against the wall.

"I _want_ you, I _crave_ you. I want to make love to you right here and now."

"Tatsuha you're starting to scare me, stop kidding around," he said trying to laugh it off, hoping he _was_ kidding.

"I'm not joking around Ryuichi," Tatsuha whispered into his ear, nipping at it. Ryu shivered. He advanced even closer to him; they were now touching each other body to body. Ryu could feel Tatsuha's hard body against his. He was starting to get very worried. He looked up at Tatsuha and saw the need in his black eyes; he melted a little at the look of wanting, but was also very frightened.

"Ryuichi," Tatsuha whispered as he captured his lips in a kiss. He tried to push him away, but Tatsuha was too strong for him. He continued the kiss deepening it. Tatsuha ran his tongue over Ryu's lips parting them slighting giving him entry. Ryu was even more terrified; he'd never felt these kinds of sensations before. Tatsuha had somehow forced him onto the floor lying on top of him; he was slowly working his hands under Ryuichi's shirt caressing his body. _No, this can't be happening! What's happening to me, my body won't cooperate! _Ryuichi screamed to himself, wishing these feelings and sensations would just go away. Tatsuha continued fondling his body, his hand worked down his chest over his stomach reaching for the button on his pants. At this Ryuichi started to panic.

"NO!" Ryuichi screamed realizing he was lying in bed covered in sweat. _It was just a dream? _"That did not feel like a dream. It was all too real, and why the fuck did I dream something like that anyways?" Ryuichi thought out loud shivering. He looked towards his alarm clock noting the time was only 4 in the morning. "I'm not going to be getting anymore sleep tonight after that dream. Why did I let Shuichi talk me into taking out Tatsuha? Probably because I thought he would be harmless and I wouldn't start feeling this way?" he thought out loud shaking his head at his own stupidity. Ryu got dressed , grabbed some coffee and headed out of his apartment heading for the one place he could always go when he needed to think. When he arrived at the NG building he used the key he'd gotten from Tohma to enter and said hi to the security guard as he headed for Studio 3 to do some singing and contemplating.

**Ima mo todakanu hikaru no yukue**

The light I still can't reach and where it's gone

**Azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou**

Lets sketch out the brilliantly dancing thoughts

**Michibiku Kotoba ga Kobareteshimawanu you ni**

So that the guiding words do not spill over

**Utsuru toki o osorenaide**

Don't fear the changing times

**Todokanu hikaru no yukue**

The light I can't reach and where it's gone

**Azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou**

Lets sketch out eh brilliantly dancing thoughts

**Michibiku Kotoba ga Koboreteshimawanu you ni**

So that the guiding words do not spill over

**Utsuru toki o osorenaide**

Don't fear the changing times

"Ryu what are you doing here so early?" asked Tohma Seguchi from the doorway. He jumped not realizing how late it had gotten and not noticing that Tohma and Noriko had arrived at the studio as well.

"H-hey Tohma, Noriko. I didn't notice you were here. What time is it anyways?" he asked trying to suppress back a yawn.

"It's 8 o'clock. What are you doing here so early?" Tohma asked eyeing him suspiciously.

_Oh no, he knows something's up; Tohma could always tell when I was in a funk. _"I just couldn't sleep last night so I felt like coming here and doing some singing, that's all," Ryu said hoping Tohma would leave it at that. Thankfully he dropped the subject, for now. They worked on their newest CD for the next four hours until their lunch break. He decided he would go out and get something to eat for lunch today he didn't want to be around Tohma too much, because he kept giving him suspicious looks. _It sucks when Tohma can read me like a book_, _I just hope he doesn't find out, he'll probably kill Tatsuha, brother-in-law or not, _Ryu thought worriedly. He headed for the exit, but noticed someone enter who looked an awful lot like Tatsuha. The Tatsuha look alike looked at Ryu and started to walk towards him. _Oh shit! It _is_ him! What am I going to do? I can't face him just yet, especially after that weird dream I had last night. _He ran down the hall and entered the first door he came to not caring where he was, just that he wasn't anywhere near him.

"Ryuichi? What are you doing here?" asked Shuichi. Ryu looked around and realized he'd entered Bad Luck's studio, thankfully Fujisaki, Nakano, K and Sakano were nowhere to be found.

"Oh, hey Shu-chan sorry for barging in I was just trying to get away from someone."

"Who? What's wrong Ryu is someone stalking you?"

_You could say that. I know I need to talk to someone. Tohma wouldn't work because he'd be all over Tatsuha for what he did to me, and Noriko just wouldn't understand, maybe I can trust Shuichi, _he thought looking at Shuichi.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Ryu took a deep breath and started to tell Shuichi what had happened...

**Tatsuha**

Tatsuha knew he'd spotted Ryu around here somewhere. _Where did he go? I guess he doesn't want to see me. _

POOF. _"_Well would you want to see someone if they pulled what you did to Ryu on you?"asked his shoulder angel.

ZAP. "Hey don't listen to that pip squeak you know you wanted him, so you went for it, that's my boy," said his shoulder devil.

"I know all right! I wanted him so badly; I mean I've wanted him for the last four years. He was there for the taking I just couldn't help myself," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well he might never speak to you again. I don't know if _I _want to speak to you ever again especially if you pull something like that again," his shoulder angel said shaking his head disapprovingly then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't listen to that sissy, the next time you see him grab him and have your way with him," his shoulder devil said winking at him, then disappearing as well.

"That's if he'll ever see me again."

"What the hell are you _doing_ Tatsuha?" Tohma asked looking at him as if he'd gone insane.

_I probably have gone insane; I mean look at me I'm talking to my imaginary friends. _"Hey Tohma what's up?" he asked trying to look nonchalant.

"I should be asking you that question. What are you doing here?"

"I-I… what can't I visit my favorite brother-in-law once in awhile?"

"First off I'm your _only_ brother-in-law, secondly were not all buddy buddy to where you'd just show up for a little chat, and third you never show up here without an ulterior motive that usually involves Ryuichi in some way."

_Damn you Tohma for always being so people smart, he could always read everyone's moods. I wonder how he does it? _"All right I just wanted to meet my god Ryuichi is all," he said telling a half-truth.

"I bet. Ryuichi was acting a little weird this morning also, did you happen to do something to him?" Tohma asked glaring at Tatsuha.

_Oh god not the look! I better leave now before he finds out anymore, he'd kill me if he found out. _"Oh look at the time," Tatsuha said looking at his non-existent watch. "I forgot I have to see the… dentist that's it the dentist. Gotta go Tohma see you later!" he yelled as he ran out of the building as fast as he could.

_Now what was that all about? I know something's up; both Tatsuha and Ryuichi are acting strangely. Maybe I should have a little talk with Shindou he might know what's going on, _Tohma thought to himself worried about what was probably going on right in front of his nose.

**Ryuichi**

"…And that's what happened," Ryu finished nearly out of breath.

"Wait a minute, your telling me Tatsuha came onto you?" Shuichi asked making sure he hadn't heard wrong.

"That's what I said! He attacked me when we were in the movie theater!" yelled Ryu.

"Was there anybody else around at the time?"

"No, we had the whole theater to ourselves, and we were watching this really scary movie," Ryu shivered just remembering the movie.

"Of course that perverted monk would take advantage of the situation if you were alone in a dark room," Shuichi muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Never mind. So what do you want to do Ryu?"

"I don't know, not especially after that weird dream I had last night."

"Dream?" Shuichi asked his interest piqued now.

"Never mind."

"Ryu come on tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone not even Yuki. Plus you probably need to talk to someone about it anyways."

"Your right. The dream is kinda hard for me to describe," Ryu said blushing.

"Why was it a wet dream?" Shuichi asked jokingly.

"How did you…?"

"It was!" Shuichi asked surprised. "I was just kidding."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm so confused about my feelings," Ryu said. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Ryu, are you attracted to Tatsuha in any way?" Shuichi asked looking Ryu in the eye.

"I'm not sure, but I think deep down there's some kind of attraction for him. I mean why would I dream something like that? And I was feeling a little confused after I met him earlier."

"Why don't you give him another chance? Try this date one more time to see where your feelings are. Also to see if you want this relationship to go anywhere."

"I don't know if I can face him again. But I guess your right Shuichi maybe I should see where my feelings lead me, thanks buddy," Ryu said grabbing onto Shuichi, hugging him tightly.

"That's enough Ryu! I can't breath. You need to find out your feelings and get out of this funk I miss the silly Ryuichi," Shuichi said hugging him back.

"I'll see you later and thanks again for the advice."

"No problem, what are friends for? I'm just glad you trusted me enough to confide in me. So if you have any more problems you'll come to me right?"

"You got it Shu-chan! Don't forget to sparkle when you sing!" he yelled as he left the room. He headed back to the studio with a little more of a skip in his step.

**Tatsuha**

Tatsuha was pacing in front of his brother's apartment door arguing with him self. _What am I doing here? I need to talk to someone about this. I can't go to Mika because she'd probably laugh at me and tell me to grow up, plus she'd probably also tell Tohma. I don't want to die so I can rule him out. Dad just isn't the person to talk to, Shuichi would probably kill me too if he found out since Ryu is his friend, the last person to talk to would be Eiri and I can't believe I'm even thinking about it._

"What the fuck are you doing pacing in front of my door? I can hear you all the way from my study. What do you want Tatsuha? I'm busy writing," his brother said from his apartment.

"Oh hey Aniki, I was hoping I could talk to you about something important."

Yuki looked up at his brother and noticed the serious look on his face. "All right but make it quick, I need to get back to work before the brat comes home," Yuki said heading for the living room. Tatsuha followed suit and sat down on the couch. Yuki went to the kitchen first and grabbed two beers. "I'm guessing this is going to call for some alcohol and cigarettes," Yuki said handing him one of the beers and picking up a pack of cigarettes offering one to him, he grabbed it and the lighter lighting both of them. "All right Tatsuha, what stupid thing have you done now?" Yuki asked inhaling on his cigarette and taking a sip from his can of beer bracing him self for what his brother had to say.

"Well… I attacked Ryuichi the other night."

"You did what!" Yuki yelled dropping his cigarette in his lap. "Ow, fuck that hurt, please tell me I heard you wrong." Yuki said really hoping he'd heard his baby bro wrong.

"There's nothing wrong with your hearing."

"I was afraid of that. Why the hell did you do that! The scary part is I'm not really surprised, what with that perverted personality of yours."

"You shouldn't talk brother, I learned it from the master after all," he said eying his brother with a slight smile.

"Shut up, all right what do you want from me?"

"I don't know, I just needed someone to talk to and you were the only person I could think of that wouldn't kill me. And I was hoping you could give me some advice on how to win Ryu back."

"What exactly did you do to Ryuichi anyways?"

"Well we were watching this scary movie in the theater and Ryu was so scared he kept clinging to me he looked so cute and I couldn't help myself so I grabbed him and kissed him."

"Haven't I taught you anything? You're not supposed to just grab the person, you need to use some finesse so as not to frighten them," Yuki said disapprovingly.

"Let's be serious from now on. What am I going to do? I want to see him, but he said he never wants to see me ever again. I don't know what I'm going to do. Now that I've met him I want him even more. Please help me Eiri," Tatsuha begged.

"All right, but only because you're my little brother otherwise I'd be shoving your ass out the door. I'll try my best, it's not like I know much either. I'm more of the one night stand kind of person after all. Except somehow I've obtained this little annoying brat along the way that just won't go away! How about you…"

**Shuichi**

_Knock knock._ "Shuichi may I come in?" came a voice from the studio door.

"I'll be right there, just a sec!" Shuichi yelled from the bathroom, where he'd been changing his clothes. He ran to the door and was surprised to see Tohma on the other side. "Mr. Seguchi what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Tohma said heading for the couch and sitting down. Shuichi got the impression he wasn't getting out of this conversation in any way. He closed the door and sat next to Tohma on the couch.

"What's up?"

"I've noticed that Ryuichi and Tatsuha are acting a bit strangely lately, and I was just wondering if you had any idea why?" he asked eyeing Shuichi closely.

"Um, no I haven't seen or talked to Tatsuha for a few days and I don't get to see Ryu very often with us both being so busy with our CD releases. I'm not sure what could be wrong," he said lying through his teeth and hoping Seguchi hadn't noticed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Y-yes, but I'll tell you if I find out the reason they've both been acting weird." Shuichi said grabbing his coat and backpack. "I've gotta go Seguchi-san I told Yuki I'd be home for dinner tonight, see you tomorrow!" he yelled as he left the room. He ran out of the NG building as fast as he could hoping Seguchi wasn't going to come after him. _Tatsuha when I get my hands on you I'm going to kill you. You've hurt Ryuichi and now you've got Tohma all suspicious. Guess I'll need to have a little talk with him. Time to go home and _form_ a plan._

**Tatsuha**

"Thanks Eiri, I'll try that. Hopefully Ryuichi won't push me away this time," Tatsuha thanked his brother as he left the apartment building. _Hopefully Eiri's advice will work. He wasn't exactly the best with relationships but you never know maybe this would work,_ he thought clutching a piece of paper in his hands. As he exited the elevator he bumped into something. He looked up and realized it was Shuichi who recognized Tatsuha right away and was shooting a killing look at him. _Oh shit, I think Shuichi knows what happened. Of course he does Ryuichi and him are good friends he probably confided in him, great now I'm in big trouble! _

"Hey Shu-"," Shuichi cut him off not even giving him a chance to finish.

"Talk. Upstairs. Now," Shuichi said sounding very pissed. Tatsuha hadn't seen the young singer look like this before; he must have really pissed him off. Shuichi was usually so easy going and always in a happy mood, well unless Eiri had been mean to him again then he'd be in a depressed mood. Shuichi only had two moods; the insane happy go lucky Shu and the annoying depressed always crying Shu. _I don't want to see this other side of him. Isn't usually the quieter ones that don't get mad, explode when they do? _Tatsuha followed him upstairs not wanting to argue and prayed he'd survive. When they arrived at the apartment Shuichi jerked the door open and waited for him to enter before he slammed the door behind them then headed down the hall for his room he thought.

"What the hell was that? Hey brat don't slam the door I'm trying to work here!" Yuki yelled from his study.

"Yuki I'm going to be doing some yelling for the next few minutes so if you don't want to hear it you'd better leave."

Yuki came out of his study staring at Shuichi as if he'd grown ten more heads. He'd never talked to Yuki like that before. Yuki looked towards the door and noticed Tatsuha standing there. He smirked realizing why Shuichi must be in such a bad mood.

"All right I'll go for a drive or something but were going to have a little talk about respecting your elders later brat," Yuki grabbed his coat and car keys then headed for the door. As he passed his brother he whispered, "Good luck bro, when Shuichi's in a mood like this there's no arguing with him, see you later hope your still in one piece when I get back." He left with a little laugh, worrying Tatsuha even more.

"Sit," Shuichi said pointing to the couch. He did what he was told without any argument. They sat in silence for a few minutes so when Shuichi did speak he nearly scared him half to death.

"How could you Tatsuha! I trusted you when I set you up with Ryuichi. If I would have known what you'd do I would never have suggested you two meet. Ryu came crying to me earlier because of what you did! I don't know if I can ever trust you again, let alone with Ryuichi!"

"I know saying I'm sorry isn't going to do much, but I am sorry.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to am I?" Shuichi said glaring at him.

"How am I supposed to apologize if he doesn't want to talk to me again?" he whined.

"I'm very upset with you, but I'm going to help you two."

Tatsuha looked up at him surprised, he wasn't expecting this. He figured he'd be covered with blood and bruises by now, not Shuichi agreeing to help him. "Y-you want to help me get back Ryu? But I thought you were going to kill me. Why would you want to help me?"

"I _should _kill you, but you're also one of my friends. So I've decided to help both you and Ryuichi."

"But Ryuichi doesn't want to see me so how can you help?" he asked curiously.

"You really like Ryu right?" Shuichi asked looking towards him for confirmation.

"Yes. I've liked him and wanted him since the first day I saw him," he admitted.

"All right. As long as you promise you won't do something that stupid again I'll help you win Ryu back."

"Do you mean it Shuichi? I might be able to see him again without him pushing me away?"

"I don't know about that, I guess it depends on how you act and make Ryuichi feel. I'll give you his address, try talking to him and apologize. Also try asking him out yourself this time; you never know he might just say yes. But I wouldn't be surprised if his answer was no with the way you treated him last time. Just be careful Tatsuha and treat Ryu right or you'll be on quite a few hit lists. So reign in those hormones of yours," Shuichi said giving him a firm look.

"Thanks Shuichi, I'll promise to be on my best behavior next time and treat Ryu right."

"What did Yuki tell you any ways? I doubt he'd have any good dating advice with how much of a bastard he is to me all the time," Shuichi said pouting a little.

"That's not important. Where do you think I should take Ryu on our next date?" Tatsuha said trying to change the subject from Eiri's dating advice, he was still clutching the piece of paper in his hand.

"That's the spirit, keep thinking positive. Why don't you take him…"

**Ryuichi**

Ryuichi was sitting in his living room watching Bad Luck's latest music video when his doorbell rang. _I wonder who that could be at this hour?_ He walked through his living room and kitchen to get to the front door looking through the peephole before he opened it. _What's Tatsuha doing here! _He started to panic; he wasn't ready to see him yet! The doorbell rang again signaling that his new suitor was getting impatient and probably realized he was home. _Okay, think, think. Should I just ignore him or should I open the door and let him in? I don't know if letting him in the house is such a great idea. _The damn annoying doorbell rang once more; Ryu decided to face his fears and opened the door.

"Tatsuha what are you do-" he was cut off when Tatsuha barged through the front door. He went straight for the living room and started pacing back and forth. Ryu stood there stunned for a few minutes and realized he wasn't getting rid of Tatsuha anytime soon, he had come here with a mission and that mission involved Ryu. He closed the front door and headed for the living room taking a seat on his favorite recliner.

"What are you doing here Tatsuha? I told you I didn't want to see you again. Did Shuichi tell you where I live?" Ryu said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Ryu please-,"

"You have no right to call me Ryu anymore," he spat glaring at Tatsuha.

"I'm sorry Ryuichi. Will you please forgive me? Can I have a second chance? I'll make it up to you I promise and we'll do whatever you want. Take things nice and slow and if you decide you really don't like me then I promise you I won't bother you ever again. Will you forgive me please?" Tatsuha pleaded, he was even on his hands and knees.

"I don't know if I should trust you after what you did to me on our first date," he said eying him skeptically.

"Can we just forget that first date even happened and start all over? I promise I won't attack you again without your permission." At this Ryu found himself blushing slightly, remembering his dream from earlier.

"N-not like there's going to be a next time. But okay I guess I'll give you a second chance, but there won't be a third okay Tatsuha?"

"Thank you Ryu I mean Ryuichi!" Tatsuha yelled as he grabbed Ryu in a giant hug. It took him a moment to realize what he done and he started to apologize profusely. "I'm sorry! And I promised you I wouldn't attack you again. So stupid!" Tatsuha yelled at himself.

"It's okay it was just a friendly hug you didn't do anything wrong, just warn me next time when your going to do that," he said trying to calm his pounding heart. They both sat in awkward silence for a while waiting for the other to say something. Tatsuha broke the silence first.

"So where would you like to go on our first date?"

"I'm not sure, what would you like to do?"

"Well there is this festival in town that I'd love to take you to. Do you like festivals? It's got great food, games and even fireworks!" Tatsuha said excitedly.

"Sure that sounds like fun, I like festivals and fireworks. When should we go?"

"How about this Friday night at six? How about we meet at the koi pond in the park?" Tatsuha asked.

"Sure, sounds fine to me. I'll see you then," Ryu said as he walked Tatsuha to the front door. "Good night."

"Good night! See you Friday," Tatsuha said as he grabbed Ryu into a kiss. Realizing what he'd done he smacked himself in the head. "I'm sorry I did it again didn't I?" Ryu was just staring at him with his hand touching his lips. To Tatsuha's surprise and Ryu's as well he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Tatsuha's in a brief kiss.

"Until Friday then, good night," he whispered huskily nearly slamming the door. "Oh my god! What did I just do! Why did I just kiss him? I mean the other day I couldn't get away from him fast enough!" he yelled at himself. _I hope I'm not digging my own grave by agreeing to let Tatsuha take me out again. Especially now that I've developed some 'feelings', I'm not sure what kind of feelings yet, but I'm afraid to find out. _He looked towards the calendar counting how many days it was till Friday. "One, two, three. Three days until D day," he sighed hoping he was ready for the biggest date of his life. He knew he'd be spending the next three days looking forward to and dreading his big date. _Well at least I've got three days to prepare myself; hopefully I won't have anymore-weird dreams._

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, hopefully you're still enjoying the story. I was on my break at work when the idea for this chapter just hit me, nearly smacked me right in the face! This chapter, I think is a little more interesting and longer then the last, hopefully I can keep that up. I keep trying to write chapters that are about 3,000 words each but for some reason with some of my stories I just can't do it. I'm sorry it takes me so long to update my stories but I get really bad writers block and I've been so busy with work, I've also been trying to find time to spend with my boyfriend, we haven't really seen each other for almost two weeks now! It's so depressing. I miss you Gobstopper! (Starts bawling like crazy) I also moved so I was busy packing and I had to unpack too. I also lost my kitty who was like my baby. He got really sick and he had to be put to sleep, so I've been trying not to get too depressed about it, I had him for over 8 years so it was hard. Until next time, which will hopefully be soon! Review!

**Side note:** The song in this chapter is from Gravitation episode 2; Ryuichi sings it at Bad Luck's first concert, where they're opening for ASK. In other chapters I might add other songs too. I got the lyrics from the Gravitation DVD's so hopefully there correct. Gravitation music is the best; I own almost all of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper's music (I downloaded them from the internet, HA HA HA HA).


End file.
